Fear
by Ravenclaw Kitti
Summary: The battle of Hogwarts was viscous, many lives that Harry felt he could've saved where lost. Draco felt he should've been stronger, but his family was what he cared about most. He hates himself, but struggles to get accepted by others just so he can provide for his mother. What happens when two troubled people meet? Can they get along despite their past?
1. Chapter 1:blame

SPOILER ALERT:

If you have not read Harry Potter, go and do that now. This spoils a lot of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. It also spoils all of the books, but includes many things that you'd have to read all of the books to understand. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Authors note:

This is more depressing then my other fanfics, I promise you my strange sense of humor will return. I'm not British, but I'm trying my best to include British terms when I feel it's needed. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1(Harry): Blame

Harry used his time at the Burrow recovering. Recovering from the war. Attempting to recover from the deaths he had to endure. He would think about them every single day. In everything he did. A voice in the back of his head always told him _there could have been more if it weren't for you, don't blame yourself. Don't blame yourself, Don't blame yourself. _So did Hermione. Hermione was always logical, causing Harry to almost listen to her and the voice.

He still blamed himself. He always felt he could've saved more. He could've saved Fred. He could've saved Colin. He could've saved Tonks and Remus. He could have saved Sirius. He could have saved Snape. Yet, he had failed. He could've saved a thousand more nameless faces. Yet, he failed.

He didn't think about anything else. He didn't think about how he was going to Hogwarts to complete his education in a week. He didn't think about the fact he probably wouldn't survive. But when it slipped into his mind, he didn't care. He'd rather be with them. He didn't really care that he and Ginny decided not to get back together. He actually was pleased about it, he didn't have to worry about feeling guilty every time he saw her. No, Harry didn't care about anything but his guilt. He didn't care about anything but the war.

But he did care about one thing; Death-eater trials. Harry had testified for those he felt innocent and tried to get the fairest punishment for those who weren't. He knew that if everyone was punished unfairly, then more would be lost. He needed to save as many as he could. He couldn't save some people, but he was able to save so many more. He couldn't save thousands but he saved millions and has testified for at least 15 innocent death-eaters and won.

The week passed in no time at all, one more death-eater trial was won though. Draco Malfoy lost all his inheritance and was forced to go to Hogwarts to finish his education so he could hopefully get a job. Harry knew that he would help him, Malfoy was innocent. He was forced into everything, and when faced with killing Dumbledore, he couldn't do it. He knew that he would try to get someone to hire Malfoy. If he had failed, Harry would give Malfoy the inheritance he received from Sirius. Harry only hoped Malfoy's pride wouldn't prevent him from helping him.

Before he knew it, Harry was on platform 9 ¾ getting ready to board the Hogwarts express. He was so distracted thinking of the Battle of Hogwarts he didn't even realize most people had already filed into their train compartments. Harry walked on to the train to find that all of the cars were full of people screaming. All of the trains full except for one, this train only had one occupant. Harry walked in and stared at the sleeping figure with white-blonde hair, and pale skin. _Malfoy. _Harry thought with no emotion whatsoever.

Harry quietly filed into the seat opposite Malfoy and stared blankly out the window. He was glad Hermione and Ron were off doing Prefect duties. That allowed Harry to be left in the silence. Harry remembered Malfoy's trial, it was obvious he would be relieved of his Prefect duties. _He abused them anyways, that's something he does deserve_ Harry had thought. Harry had a fair sense of justice, he wanted people to get only the punishments they deserve, no more, no less. Harry stared at Malfoy's sleeping form on the couch opposite him with pride. Malfoy would go to Hogwarts, get a job, and would receive proper treatment for the crimes committed. At least he thought people would treat him fairly. He soon was proved wrong as some 3rd year Hufflepuffs approached the train car.

"Look it's the death eater!" They squeaked and Malfoy's grey eyes fluttered open.

"Harry? Why are you sitting with the death eater? He's going to _kill _you!" One of them yelled.

Malfoy stared at Harry, his features betraying no emotion. It looked as if he didn't really care at first glance, but Harry could tell he was tense and shocked all at the same time.

"He's not a death-eater. He was forced into joining their lot." Harry defended a little annoyed.

Malfoy stared at Harry. Harry didn't avert his gaze from the idiotic Hufflepuffs.

"W-what? My mother _died_ during that war. And you defend that death-eater? I thought you were _our _saviour, not _his_." One of the Hufflepuff's cried out.

"I'm sorry for your mother's death, and I understand you feel you have to blame someone. But Malfoy didn't kill your mother. Malfoy didn't kill _anyone_, he actually saved my life once. If he wasn't here, you would probably be with your mother." Harry said calmly.

Malfoy stared at Harry and started to open up his mouth to speak but he seemed to not be able to.

"Why are you defending him?" One of the Hufflepuff's asked.

"Because you're blaming people for things they didn't do," Harry replied flatly.

The Hufflepuff's walked away angry expressions on their face.

"Why did you defend me?" Malfoy asked.

"I would defend anyone," Harry replied.

"But… I deserved that!" Malfoy exclaimed exasperated.

"NO-ONE DESERVES THAT!" Harry yelled and they could hear hurried footsteps in their direction.

"Wha- I do. I deserve everything they say to me. I deserve it." Malfoy told him.

"No, you don't Malfoy. Stop believing that it's not tr-"

"Mate, what's wrong?" Ron asked running into the train car.

"Nothing. Malfoy's just blaming himself for things he didn't cause." Harry replied as Ron sat next to Harry and discreetly glared at Malfoy.

"Oh… I thought when I saw Malfoy that he… Well just be careful okay? Hermione's worried about you. No scratch that, _everyone's_ worried about you. You've been so quiet lately." Ron pat Harry's back and walked out of the train car.

"Hah… I see… it's your hero complex," Malfoy laughed.

Harry stared out the window searching for an answer to this question. He didn't care that he was a hypocrite telling Malfoy not to blame himself when Harry had blamed himself for everything. Malfoy couldn't have stopped it even if he wanted to. Harry ignored Malfoy for the duration of the ride. He would defend him, but no more. Years of torture prevented Harry from even attempting to be his friend. Harry suddenly felt a weird sensation of tiredness wash over him. He realized he hadn't slept very well for months. He didn't care. He couldn't help the fact that he had fallen asleep. He got the usual unavoidable nightmares. But this time… instead of him viewing all the deaths, it was Malfoy dying. Over, and over, and over again. It was excruciatingly painful to watch.

"_Potter… save me… please, I'm begging you"_ _Dream Malfoy would cry out, tears falling down his face as Voldemort hovered over him about to cast the killing curse._

"_I can't help you… I'm stuck… Oh, I'm stuck… nothing I can do… I'll always blame myself." Dream Harry would cry out distraught, and then Voldemort would laugh and Malfoy would be dead._

"_Potter!" His voice would call out, but he was dead. _

"_Where is that voice coming from?" He would ask._

"_Potter! Wake up, you bloody idiot!" The voice called._

Harry's eyes fluttered open and was greeted by a pale figure shaking him awake.

"Finally," The aristocratic voice exclaimed and took a step back.

"What…? You're ali- oh nevermind. Nightmares." Harry saw that the Train was parked at Hogsmeade station.

"Wait… what?" Malfoy asked.

"How do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

Malfoy sighed then said "You went 'you're ali- oh nevermind.' You sounded like you were going to say alive… Did you have a nightmare where I died?"

Harry got up from his seat and grabbed his trunk.

"You just happened to be the subject of torture in my dreams. Happens to everyone I have an encounter with that I know enough to be fearful of their death. So pretty much everyone." Harry explained flatly.

Malfoy just nodded, and he too got up to leave. Harry was met by Ron and Hermione on the way to the carriages.

"Harry, are you alright? Ron told me about your encounter with Malfoy. Did he harm you?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"He didn't hurt me," Harry replied.

"Good," Hermione replied but still looked worried.

Harry sat down in the Carriages. Sadly, everyone could see the Thestrals now. The great big wiry creatures, shining black in the moon which was a bit more than half. The moon reminded Harry of Remus, he realized Remus no longer had to worry about it. But, Remus wouldn't have to worry about anything. He wouldn't have to worry about his child. He was being taken care of by Andromeda, Harry helped but wasn't allowed to stay very much. Andromeda didn't trust him because he was "unstable", Harry would never voice this but he was trying to save as many as possible. Harry was still fighting. But he felt that Andromeda really was a better caretaker than he could ever be.

"Harry, what happened with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"I just defended him from Hufflepuffs. The rest of the ride was silent." Harry responded.

"Oh. Well… did you know the Chudley Cannons won their first game in years?" Ron asked searching for conversation.

"Yeah, it's some kind of miracle right?" Hermione chimed in.

Harry remained silent throughout the conversation. He didn't really care about the Chudley Cannons winnings.

"Hey, Harry… What's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Nightmares. At least I got some sleep though." Harry said dryly.

"Who was it this time?" Ron asked, referring to who he had watched die.

"Oh. don't worry, just Malfoy. Good thing I didn't have to relive a real death right?" Harry asked and gave a tiny chuckle.

"You haven't laughed… since… since forever… Harry." Hermione gasped.

"Do you think… he might be able to be… to be fixed?" Ron asked.

"Maybe… I think… I think we could ask Madam Pomfrey if she knows any mind-healers that would be willing to come into Hogwarts every once in a while." Hermione said.

Harry decided to block the rest of the conversation out, before he knew it he was asleep again.

_Malfoy was behind bars._

"_Potter… this is all your fault…" Malfoy cried out._

"_I can try to save you but… It'll be impossible to not get caught!" Harry responded, tears falling from his face._

"_Voldemort will kill me… because of you!" Malfoy cried out._

"_I… I can fix this… I promise…"_

"_You can't fix this… and that's because you messed up… I HATE YOU!" Malfoy bellowed causing Harry to burst into tears._

"_HARRY!"  
_ "_HARRY!"  
_ "Harry!" Hermione's voice woke him.

"What…?" Harry said drowsily and realized his face was red with tears.

"You were screaming… something about saving someone… Then you started crying… are you alright mate?" Ron asked.

"Fine." Harry lied, masking all emotion from appearing.

"Alright…" Hermione muttered suspicious.

No one needed to know how bad it was for Harry. He didn't want anyone to care. He hated it when Ron and Hermione got all worried about him, Harry wasn't about to make the sacrifices made worthless. He would live. Harry would do the best he could to make sure everyone was treated fairly. Harry even had dreams of settling down with someone when the worst of his depression cleared away and he wouldn't permanently ruin whichever poor girl or boy he fell in love with. Oh, how he hoped one day he'd fall in love. But for now, he had lost the ability to love.

.


	2. Chapter 2: Hero-Complex

SPOILER ALERT:

If you have not read Harry Potter, go and do that now. This spoils a lot of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. It also spoils all of the books, but includes many things that you'd have to read all of the books to understand. YOU HAVE BEWARNEDEN !

**Chapter 2(Draco): Hero-complex**

Draco clutched the letter from his mother closer to his heart, his grey eyes closed. Wishing he didn't have to leave her, but Draco was better help for her here. Where he could finish his education and help to provide for her. Draco felt that he should have been punished more, but his father was the only one who landed himself in Azkaban. Draco had Potter to thank for that. He knew it was Potter's Hero-complex. But sometimes Draco wished that he could have been given the dementors kiss, he would have been free from everything. But at the same time, Draco wanted to provide for his mother. He couldn't deny that he loved his mother. He wished he could've gotten her out of that horrible situation with the Dark Lord. But Draco couldn't even get himself out, much less his mother.

Draco heard the sound of someone sitting in the seat adjacent to him. He could only hope that they wouldn't comment on him. The person didn't, Draco tried to appear as if he was asleep. Draco hated small talk. Apparently, his hopes were in vain. Minutes later he heard the voice of a snobbish 3rd year sounding kid.

"Look it's the death eater!" The kid squeaked and Draco opened his eyes staring around at his surroundings and looked in the direction the voice was coming.

Draco looked outside the compartment and saw a group of Hufflepuff's with terrified looks in their eyes.

"Harry? Why are you sitting with the death eater? He's going to _kill _you!" One of them yelled.

Draco whipped his head around to find Potter sitting next to him, Potter looked lost but a determined look was on his face.

"He's not a death-eater. He was forced into joining their lot." Potter defended sounding annoyed.

Draco stared at Potter in disbelief. _Why would he defend me… I'm just a weak death eater!_ Draco thought. Draco tried not to look too surprised, but even if he did Potter wouldn't have noticed. Potter was still locking gazes with the Hufflepuffs.

"W-what? My mother _died_ during that war. And you defend that death-eater? I thought you were _our _saviour, not _his_." One of the Hufflepuff's cried out.

"I'm sorry for your mother's death, and I understand you feel you have to blame someone. But Malfoy didn't kill your mother. Malfoy didn't kill _anyone_, he actually saved my life once. If he wasn't here, you would probably be with your mother." Potter said calmly.

Draco stared at Potter and started to open up his mouth to ask why Potter was doing this, but he decided to ask after.

"Why are you defending him?" One of the Hufflepuff's asked.

"Because you're blaming people for things they didn't do," Potter replied flatly.

The Hufflepuff's walked away angry expressions on their face.

"Why did you defend me?" Draco asked confused.

"I would defend anyone," Potter replied flatly.

Why would Potter defend Draco of all people? Draco was too weak to run from his position as a death eater but too scared to stay. He chose to stay.

"But… I deserved that!" Draco exclaimed exasperated.

"NO-ONE DESERVES THAT!" Potter yelled and they could hear hurried footsteps in their direction.

"Wha- I do. I deserve everything they say to me. I deserve it." Draco concluded.

"No, you don't Malfoy. Stop believing that it's not tr-" Potter started.

"Mate, what's wrong?" Weasley asked running into the train car.

Why did Potter defend Draco? Could it have been that Potter actually cared about what happened to him?

"Nothing. Malfoy's just blaming himself for things he didn't cause." Potter replied as Weasley sat next to Potter, and shot a glare towards Draco's direction.

Draco was too caught up in his thought process to care. At least Weasley was acting normally.

"Oh… I thought when I saw Malfoy that he… Well just be careful okay? Hermione's worried about you. No scratch that, _everyone's_ worried about you. You've been so quiet lately." Weasley patted Potters back and walked out of the train car.

Wait… What was wrong with the Boy-Who-Never-Seems-To-Die? Maybe he was depressed. Made sense. What if… hmm… it did make sense. Draco suddenly found it hysterical that he didn't realize it before. Potter wasn't lying when he said he would do it for anyone, Potter can't stand anyone getting hurt. Potter wasn't singling Draco out.

"Hah… I see… it's your hero complex," Draco laughed.

Potter stared at him. Draco didn't mind. Draco was letting his mind drift off to his mother. She had looked so afraid when Father had been sent to Azkaban. Draco desperately wanted to stay with her, but Draco knew this was better. Draco could finish his education and get a high-paying job; In the meantime, his mother could work at the small flower shop that had hired her.

Draco smiled at the thought of that flower shop. It was run by a short kind woman who reassured Draco his mother would be fine. He really hoped she would. He didn't want all his sacrifices to be for nothing.

He suffered torment and pain to keep his family safe. It wasn't going to be for anything. His father would come home from Azkaban in 10 years to a new home. Draco's mother would stay in a flower shop until Draco saved enough Galleons to purchase said home.

Draco stared at Potter, he was dozing off. He looked peaceful, nothing like what he had seen only seconds before. Soon that peace was interrupted; Potter was shaking violently muttering in his sleep.

"I can't help you… Stuck… Oh I'm stuck…" Potter muttered.  
Potter was muttering like that for hours, and Draco found himself becoming worried. The train stopped and Draco decided to wake him.

"Potter." Draco said evenly.

He kept on repeating it, shaking Potter, louder and louder until Potter woke up.

"Potter! Wake up, you bloody idiot!" Draco hissed.

"Finally," Draco sighed as he took a step back.

Potter blinked at him, he looked as if he was in shock. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What…? You're ali- oh nevermind. Nightmares." Harry said and looked out the window.

"Wait… what?" Draco asked.

"How do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

Draco sighed then said "You went 'you're ali- oh nevermind.' You sounded like you were going to say alive… Did you have a nightmare where I died?"

Potter got up from his seat and grabbed his trunk, Draco already had his in hand. Draco gave Potter a quizzical look wondering if Potter actually did consider his death a nightmare.

"You just happened to be the subject of torture in my dreams. Happens to everyone I have an encounter with that I know enough to be fearful of their death. So pretty much everyone." Potter explained flatly.

That made more sense. Potter cared too much about everyone. Potter wasn't singling Draco out in any way. This was probably his hero-complex again. Draco nodded and left the compartment. When he reached the carriages he saw black skeleton horse-looking creatures with wings. Everyone seemed to notice the terrifying beasts. Draco remembered his fifth year learning of invisible creatures called Thestrals. No wonder everyone could see them. Everyone seemed wary of them, but Draco knew they were harmless. Draco found an empty carriage and watched the horse-like creatures.

He heard the door open and someone filed into the seat adjacent to him. Draco turned to look at the person, she had long blond hair. The girl was wearing a necklace made of bottle caps. She pulled a copy of The Quibbler out, flipped to one of the pages, and turned it upside down. She seemed to not notice Draco, and Draco was glad for that. He just felt like being alone. He had plans to go through this year with minimal suffering. But, Draco had probably been happy too soon. The girl looked up from her copy of The Quibbler and smiled.

"Hello," She said smiling.

Draco instantly knew who she was as soon as she started talking. Luna Lovegood. Draco responded with a curt nod.

"Malfoy, how are you?" Lovegood asked.

Why was Lovegood talking to him? Lovegood would be the last person to _ever_ be kind to him. She, unlike most, actually _had_ something against him. If being locked up in the dungeons of his father's house _wasn't_ a justifiable reason to hate him, then Draco _should_ be getting _praise_ from everyone else.

"Fine." He replied.

"How's Narcissa holding up? I heard about your trial, it's lucky you two got off the hook." Lovegood said smiling.

"Yeah. Mother's got a job at a flower shop." Draco replied flatly.

"Brilliant." Lovegood then showed Draco the page of the Quibbler she was reading "It's very interesting, you should start reading it."

Draco stared at her for a second before turning his attention to the page. It had titles like "Were Death Eaters really called 'Death Eaters'?" and "Purple Lizards with healing properties:" and etc.

"Interesting I guess," Draco commented and Lovegood smiled.

"You know, it's okay if it confuses you. Lots of people don't understand. But, Draco, many people don't understand you. People will never understand, but those who try are the ones who you should cherish." Lovegood smiled at Draco who looked at her perplexed.

"Hmm… well, looks like I won't have anyone to cherish for quite some time. Funny isn't it?" Draco laughed bitterly.

"Oh, well I'll try to understand. You know, we'd probably get along quite well. Everyone else is a bit loopy don't you think?" Lovegood commented.

Draco laughed at the thought everyone else were the loopy ones. He sighed after that bought of laughter, he hadn't laughed truly like that in ages.

"I guess we could, but why are you being so nice to me?" Draco asked quietly.

"Well, none of your friends came back to Hogwarts because they already finished their education. Most people think I'm a bit odd, so they make fun of me." Lovegood said as if it was obvious.

"Yeah, but why _me_? I was horrible to you!" Draco asked still lost.

"You weren't horrible, anyways that's in the past." Lovegood replied matter-of-factly "So do you think we could be friends Draco?"  
"I guess so," Draco replied then smiled and added "Thank you, Lovegood, for… for forgiving me."  
"Of course, anyways… Call me Luna, I'd prefer it over 'Lovegood'." Lovegood, no Luna, said beaming.

"Oh, okay." Draco trailed off.

"Okay, so I recently lost my favorite book to a group of Nargles and I was devastated!" Luna exclaimed.

"What's a Nargle?" Draco asked, trying to sound interested.

"Well, they're these little creatures that infest mistletoe and steal your things. They are quite troublesome." Luna explained.

"I would imagine so," Draco replied.

"Yeah, I once lost many of my shoes during my 4th year thanks to them. But I found them… eventually." Luna replied.

There was no way Nargles were real. So, the only conclusion was that other mean children had stolen them. Probably Slytherins, Draco wouldn't put it past his housemates. He felt very angry with himself because he probably would've joined in at that time. Draco also vaguely remembered signs pasted on the wall asking people if they had seen them.

"Wait… so nobody offered to help find them? They just let you look on your own?" Draco murmured in disbelief.

"I found them on my own, but Harry offered to help me find them." She replied, with an innocent look of happiness.

"Potter… always treats everyone like a charity case… typical I guess…" Draco murmured without the usual spite.

"I don't really believe it's that, he's just a nice person." Luna replied.

"I guess he might be…"

The rest of the ride was full of talking about Luna's strange creatures and beliefs. Draco smiled at it, he finally had a _real_ friend. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad afterall. Maybe, Draco could be happy.


	3. Chapter 3: Thestrals

**Chapter 3(Harry): thestrals **

"I've only seen pictures of thestrals from books, they are much scarier in person!" Hermione shivered.

Harry nodded and continued looking out at the creatures, Harry found them oddly majestic.

"Wait, Harry, you didn't mention in 5th year when you first saw them. Why?" Ron asked.

"Well I thought I was insane, then Luna told me I was just as sane as she was. It pretty much confirmed that suspicion for me." Harry replied dryly.

Hermione and Ron looked at him a bit shocked, probably because he answered it with depth. Then Ron started to laugh and Hermione joined in. Harry continued to watch the Thestrals. They were the symbol of all he had lost, yet they still were beautiful.  
"So… Are you guys actually going to _study_ for your NEWT's this year?" Hermione broke the silence.

"Of course, who do you think I even am?" Ron replied mock-offended.

"Nevermind studying, are you going to actually _pay attention_ in class?" Hermione asked.

"I want to actually pass my NEWT's this year," said Ron.

"So, you can't keep leeching off of me. It won't help." Hermione snapped.

"Fine, I promise I won't!" Ron put his hands up defensively.

They seemed to forget Harry even existed, they often did when they launched into arguments. Honestly, Harry could swear they were just like an old married couple with all that bickering. Harry enjoyed the fact they ignored him, they weren't badgering him with questions about how he was feeling. Harry's mind drifted to Malfoy. It was somehow calming to let his mind drift over to the Slytherin. It must've been the fact that Malfoy was extremely similar to Harry.

"So… Harry, what're you thinking about?" Ron asked.

"What do you think?" Harry replied, trying to sound sarcastic but failing.

"You… you had a really small smile… like the tiniest of smiles, and well… You haven't smiled in a while, so Ron thought that you were thinking of the person you fancy," Hermione explained.

"The person I fancy… that would be bloody hilarious if I actually did fancy…" Harry muttered to himself, with a little laugh.

"Well, you can't fancy war…" Ron said bitterly.

"Oh, why would I smile at war? I was thinking of death-eater trials…"

"Oh." Ron replied flatly then chuckled "That would be quite funny if you were in love with death-eater trials. It would explain some things though."

Harry smiled weakly, and Hermione joined Ron in his laughter. Harry found himself questioning why he had smiled at the thought of Malfoy. Maybe it was a sense of accomplishment because Malfoy had a second-chance because of Harry. Sometimes, Harry smiled because of his achievements during those trials. Harry decided that must be it, that was the only reason that made sense. But it would be bloody hilarious if Harry fancied Malfoy. Just bloody hilarious. Harry gave a small snort, reminiscent of laughter at the thought. Ron and Hermione instantly stopped laughing and peered over at him.

"Did he just…?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"No… he didn't…" Ron conceded.

"That's the _third _time he's laughed today…" Hermione gasped.

Harry blocked out the rest of their conversation and found himself admiring the thestrals. They really were the most beautiful and most terrifying creatures he's ever seen. Harry sat there admiring them for the rest of the ride. When they arrived at Hogwarts Harry was pondering how it was possible for such terrifying creatures to be so beautiful.

The sorting hat sang of peace after war and sticking together to prevent more war. Harry full-heartedly agreed. Peace was the only way that the deaths wouldn't be for nothing. Peace was the only possible answer. Harry stared at the staff table, some new additions where present. Professor Grubbly-plank was sitting next to Hagrid, Mrs Sprout was calling the tentative students names whilst Professor McGonagall sat at the front of it. There seemed to be three new teachers.

When all of the first-years had been sorted, Professor McGonagall started to begin talking. Harry just ignored her whole speech, not really caring. If there was something important, Ron and Hermione would tell him. Harry let himself zone out. During this time, Harry found himself wondering about Malfoy. Malfoy would probably be either weirded out or angry if he found out that Harry was constantly thinking of him. The only explanation he gave himself was that old habits die hard. He just decided to let himself continue thinking about Malfoy. Harry found a new determination to "fix" Malfoy. Must of been his "hero-complex", as Malfoy had said. Maybe Harry could help him. Harry knew he would never be able to save himself, but at least he could help Malfoy work through his problems. Malfoy was just born into the wrong family. Harry had a responsibility to save everyone, he failed. Harry may have rid Voldemort from everyone, but he still let thousands die.

Harry would save Malfoy. He decided the first step could be ignoring him. If Harry didn't add to all of the people who were bound to taunt him, Malfoy could begin to believe that he was justified in what he's done. Then Harry would defend Malfoy for the things he was forced to do.

Then Ron nudged him, he had a wide-eyed expression. Hermione looked unfazed by whatever had just happened. Harry stared at Ron expectantly.

"McGonagall said that to save room, all the 8th year students would have to bunk with each other." Ron whispered.

"So?" Harry asked.

"Well there are only so many boys who stayed for their 8th year, we'll probably end up bunking with Malfoy." Ron whispered bitterly.

Harry stared at him, searching for his point. Harry really didn't care all that much. Although, it did make sense that Ron wasn't too thrilled with the idea. Ron didn't realize that if Malfoy went through so much, he wouldn't have the energy to be quite as bad. Ron didn't understand guilt. Harry knew that if he and Malfoy were probably never going to be friends. But Harry also knew that he would try his best to make sure Malfoy could forgive himself. That started with making others forgive him.

"Ron, It's not that bad. Malfoy has a high sense of self-preservation, if he was hurting you guys people would be much worse to him. He's a Slytherin for a reason." Hermione whispered.

Hermione was smart, she probably didn't know the exact extent as to why Malfoy wasn't going to target them. But she saw reason, even without having experienced guilt.

"Unless he has an excuse." Ron finished.

"So, let's just be civil," Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded, and so did Ron. Hermione and Ron turned back to Mrs McGonagall. Harry drifted off into thought again. By the time the beginning of the year feast came, Malfoy was staring at him. Harry stared back into those grey eyes. Malfoy gave him a weak smile. Harry was shocked but returned it.

"I've devised a plan!" Ron announced, causing Harry to whip his head back to his friend.

"Which is?" Hermione asked with her This-better-not-be-another-one-of-your-stupid-ideas face.

"Well, George and Lee have developed a Boggart-prank-" Ron started explaining animatedly.  
"No." Hermione cut him off "Whatever your thinking, no."

"But it's the perfect revenge on Malfoy!" Ron complained.

Harry glared at him. He didn't know why he felt so compelled to, but he just… glared at him.

"Don't you _dare_," Harry growled.

"Woah!" Ron stared at him abashed.  
"I agree with Harry. It'd be idiotic, and we'd probably get in so much trouble." Hermione commented.

"But-" Ron tried.

"No. No, Ron. Imagine how _badly_ that would affect him. His fear is probably Voldemort or his father. Or the whole death eater ordeal. It'd be horrible to make him remember all that." Harry grimaced.

"And, we'd probably get caught. I know you hate him Ron, but is it really worth starting another battle? He's best left alone." Hermione chipped in.

"Harry… when did you get so... defensive over him?" Ron asked, ignoring Hermione.

"It's because I'm not blind, Ron. He suffered, just as much, no probably _more_ than us. He had the evilest man in wizarding history live in his house. He was given the task of killing Dumbledore, because it was better than his mother and father, who he loved so much, having to die." Harry stated.

"Yeah, but he was a git to us!" Ron yelled.

"I'm not saying we should become best mates with him, I'm saying we shouldn't make the situation worse for him and leave him alone!" Harry shouted.  
"I agree with Harry, Ron. It'd be bad for both of us… Harry's poor mental state and us needing to complete our education is enough to deal with right now." Hermione reasoned.

"Fine," Ron muttered.

After Dinner, the three eighth years found their common room. When they found the painting of a woman surrounded by cats and a crazed look on her face. Harry decided to nickname the woman "The Cat lady".

"Musical," Hermione said to the Cat Lady and the painting swung open.

They saw a beautifully decorated common room with elements of all four houses in it. There was a warm fireplace and chairs. There were 4 rooms. Hermione went over to a room with her name on it along with Hannah Abbott and the Parvati twins. Harry found a door that said:

Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Neville Longbottom

"Called it" Ron muttered referring to Malfoy's name on the door.

Harry ignored his friend and opened the door. No one else seemed to be in the room, so Harry chose a four-poster bed and collapsed on it. He proceeded to pretend as if he was asleep, but in reality, he knew he'd never be able to. A few minutes went by and Malfoy was in the room. He chose the bed farthest from Ron, which happened to be right next to Harry's.

Harry stared at Malfoy as he looked out the window. Harry was very good at acting. He knew that, as he once made Voldemort and his slew of death eaters think he was dead. He thanked Narcissa Malfoy silently, because thanks to her, Harry was able to kill Voldemort. Malfoy never seemed to fall asleep though, and Neville had found himself in the room soon after Malfoy entered. Harry could hear Ron and Neville's snoring and decided that why not, he wasn't going to sleep anyway so talking to Malfoy couldn't be that bad.

Harry got up from laying down, and sat Cross-legged facing Malfoy. He had to clear his throat for Malfoy to stop looking out the window.

"What?" Malfoy whispered.

"I'm… bored. Can't sleep." Harry whispered back.

"Well, neither can I." Malfoy turned back to the window.

Harry was curious as to what he was looking at. He too peered out and saw the forest. He saw the thestrals eating blades of grass. He saw the courtyard.

"You don't see much of outside down in the dungeons do you?" Harry commented.

"No. But we occasionally see the giant squid." Malfoy whispered.

Harry couldn't help it. He laughed. It was strange, the fact he found this funny. It was cut short because Malfoy gave him a questioning look.

"Sorry… just, haven't found much to laugh at lately. I don't know whats going on today. Hermione and Ron were shocked after I had laughed 3 times today. Talkin' about 'fixing me' and 'Maybe there is hope after all.'" Harry whispered.

"Maybe reality is coming back," Malfoy suggested.

Harry wasn't completely sure what Malfoy meant. But he just nodded. That night his dreams were full of thestrals and Malfoy. Surprisingly peaceful. Maybe there was still hope.


End file.
